


Santa's Not Done Yet!

by enjolrasstaire



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Richie believes in Santa, Richie is like 8 in this, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Richie loved the holiday season. He loved Christmas and everything it represented. He also was a firm believer in Santa. Until his eighth Christmas when all that changed.OrRichie is determined to stay up late and meet Santa. Hilarity ensues.
Kudos: 4





	Santa's Not Done Yet!

Richie loved holiday season. More specifically, he loved Christmas. At eight, he still loved the idea of Santa, and how he was able to bring presents to everyone on one night.

Most of his friends didn’t have the same spirit he did. While he did sometimes question the logic about how one person could do so much work in one night, he still held hopes of Santa being real. 

Every year he tried his best to stay up late and see Santa for himself. Of course when he was around six or seven always fell asleep early. Never to see Santa. 

But this year, at eight, he was determined to see Santa. He promised himself he would actually do it this year. He was a “big boy” according to his mom, meaning he had no excuse. 

1984 was the year Richie Tozier would see Santa Clause. 

That was that. No one could convince him otherwise. 

Now the night of December 24th came around. This was it. The night he’d been anticipating all year. 

He made sure to get hyped up on sugar (much to Maggie’s dismay) at their holiday party, to prepare for the night. He made sure to leave milk and cookies out for Santa. 

When everyone left, Richie was ushered up to bed, while his parents cleaned up. After he heard his parents get upstairs, he made his way to wait by the top of the stairs. 

What he didn’t know is that Wentworth was still downstairs, getting the presents ready for tomorrow. When he heard the ruckus below, he was sure this was it. He was going to see Santa.

“Hello? Santa? Is that you?” He asked, still not believing that it was actually happening.

There was a moment of silence before he finally heard an answer. 

“Santa’s not done yet!” He heard the panicked voice of his dad.

Then it hit him. Santa wasn’t real. While this experience changed him, he still enjoyed the holiday seasons no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little early for a holiday fic, but this idea stuck with me! This is based off of Munro Chamber's (Eli from Degrassi's) own experiences found from the Youtube video.


End file.
